


Differences

by MommyMaleficent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Mommy Maleficent, Mommy Snow, Non-Sexual Age Play, little Emma, little Lily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommyMaleficent/pseuds/MommyMaleficent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two little girls, two different outlooks. Lily never cared when she was put into the corner, but to Emma it was the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differences

Five minutes was forever.

She was s'pos'd ta only get three! How could Mommy be so mean and give her five whole minutes?

Her face and ears were hot and her throat and eyes hurted very much from crying. She sniffled loudly in hopes Mommy heared her and feel bad and come get her, but it didn't work. She peeked over her shoulder at Lily in her corner. If it was too quiet, sometimes it meaned Lily runned away. When she's put in time-out, Lily always runs away. Always. But today she stayed. Lily had her arms crossed like the growed-ups do and was tapping her foot like Auntie Regina does a lot while she looked at the corner. When she sawed Lily be so brave and quiet it only made Emma feel more badder.

Maybe Lily was mad at her because she gotted them in trouble. And when Lily was mad she hitted things really, really hard. Sometimes she hitted people too, and then she gotted in trouble for hitting and had to go back to the corner. She never ever hitted Emma, but she didn't run away today too so that means she could also hit Emma too. Because Emma was bad and that's why they was in time-out. She didn't want Lily to be mad. When Lily was mad, she wasn't her friend. Scary, yes. Friend, no.

The water from her eyes was salty when they felled in her mouth and her nose is watery too and she can't see the corner or Lily or anything very good. She can't stop crying because she's scared. Mommy was mean and Lily's mommy was mean and Lily was mad and it was all Emma's fault and Mommy would tell Daddy Emma was a bad girl and he would be mad too. No one would love her anymore because she was bad and loud during time-out time and Lily's mommy would say "Emma, we'll have to start over if you can't be quiet, dear," and she'll never get out of the corner and they would all keep being mean and Lily would keep being mad and Emma would always be a bad girl in the corner and five minutes will never ever ever be over.

She heared Lily's mommy through her crying but didn't know what she sayed. She didn't sound mad or mean anymore, but that could be a trick, and Emma didn't like tricks. Tricks was meaner lies. Lily's mommy holded her hand and maked her stand up and gaved Emma wipes to help her stop crying. She maked her sit back down but not look at the corner anymore. That helped. Lily's mommy was nice now.

Mommy was sitting with Lily's mommy on the couch. She didn't look mad now but she used her tired voice. Lily's mommy said something to Mommy and Mommy smiled and turned on the TV. When they wasn't looking Emma looked at Lily again.

Lily looked back at her. She was smiling and did a wink. Emma didn't know how to wink yet but she knowed Lily will show her how someday.

* * *

Five minutes was nothing.

She was the older one, she should know better. Pffft.

There was only one thing she did right, and that was to look after Emma. Emma was too little to take care of herself so she had to do it. And somehow, they both got in trouble. What kind of bi—g reason was that?

She bit her lip. Her mouth is what got _her_  into trouble, but what about Emma? What did _she_  do? She shouldn't be in the corner, she cried too much. Emma's not plenty tough like her. Emma was the good girl, Lily was the bad one, so it was normal she didn't cry when she got in trouble. When she was Emma's age, sure, but that was a long time ago and she's grown up now. She wasn't a baby anymore.

The movie she saw was not for five-year-old girls, and the words they used were not for five-year-old girls either. Momma said she could only watch when she was a big girl, so she said she was, but Momma still said no, "not today" and wouldn't talk about it anymore. Lily stamped her foot and yelled that she was a big girl! It wasn't a lie this time! She ate her all her breakfast and colored in the lines all pretty, and flushed the toilet and washed her hands all by herself today. And she even helped Emma remember to wash her hands and take a nap, and played quietly by herself when Emma napped like a good girl. All she wanted was to watch a movie and it wasn't fair Momma said no and Emma's momma, that Mrs. No-land, said the same thing when she asked her. It wasn't fair at all.

So when Emma woke up and Mrs. No-land helped her go potty, and Momma was in the kitchen making lunch, she went and sneaked in the tape into the VCR and hit play for just a tiny second all secrety and quiet. She even made sure the sound was on very, very low so Momma didn't hear. She just wanted to look at the pretty girls who all wore pink and two of them looked like Momma and a grown-up Emma and made friends with Princess Ariel. But then Momma caught her and turned off the TV and asked her why she thought she could watch the movie after being told no, and she just _had_  to yell, "Why are you being so bitchy about it?!"

So now, here she was, tapping her foot to count the seconds until her timeout was over. She forgot how many seconds were in a minute, so she kept counting up to one hundred instead and started over when she reached the end. Momma and Mrs. No-land were talking boring grown-up talk on the sofa in front of the TV after Momma made the movie disappear—which was a really bitchy thing for her to do—and Emma started to cry again. She still didn't know why Emma was in the corner, but she didn't wanna listen to her crying. It hurt, and made her want to cry too. And also, it messed up her counting.

She tried to whisper for her to cry quieter but Emma probably didn't hear her. Emma's crying got louder and louder until Momma had to come and help her stop. Momma gave Emma some tissues and didn't make her look at the corner no more, and Emma seemed a lot better after that. Her face was very red because of all her tears but she wasn't crying anymore and that was always good. She did too much of that and no one liked it when she cried because her smile was much prettier and right now Lily couldn't hug her all better.

Maybe after their punishment they could go play and she could ask Emma why she was in the corner when she did nothing wrong. Mrs. No-land blew out a breath and told Momma that her helping Emma wasn't good for her, but Momma said she had to because Emma wasn't used to being in timeout like Lily was so she felt bad.

Lily smiled to herself. If she were Momma, she'd say the same thing too. She sent the smile to Emma to let her know everything was going to be okay, and Emma smiled back. She winked at her too, and Emma tried to too, but closed both her eyes instead of one.

Silly Emma. She'd learn someday, and Lily would learn her good.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
